The Lost Monarch
by xhaloways
Summary: Edmund Pevensie is lost. He drowned and is in another world when he wakes up. In this world he stumbled upon, he learns how to be a wizard and continues to fulfill his mission for a year. And within that year, unexpected things happen and it can change things in the Just King's life. (Edmione fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! Another fanfic of mine! Hooray! Though, I'm not really sure if I can finish writing this, just like what happened with my other supposed-to-be-multichaptered-fanfics that are left unfinished in the end. So, now I'm promising myself (though not really) that whether this fanfic gets one or two reviews, I'll still continue writing this. So yay. Hope you'll enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Narnia and the characters (well, probably some who aren't in the books). They belong to C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

_**The Lost Monarch by xhaloways**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_Edmund was terrified._

_He was in a room, the four walls were made of glass. The floor was tiled and no one was there but only him. He was standing at one corner, facing the empty space of the room._

_Then, the real nightmare came. Coldness was everywhere. He could feel it with his bare skin. It was getting too uncomfortable when suddenly a ball of white light appeared at the center of the room. Edmund stepped backward, touching the cold glass behind him with his palms. Despite of the cold surface of the glass and the coldness brought by the light, Edmund was sweating, beads of it running down his face._

_"Edmund."_

_Edmund jumped. The voice. It was familiar. Very familiar. The voice was cold and soothing that it sent shivers down his spine. No wonder why because it's the voice of…_

* * *

"King Edmund, there's something wrong with the ship!"

Someone – a crew maybe - was shaking the king away from the dream. The nightmare. Edmund responded quickly by abruptly getting to his feet and picked his sword on the table beside his bunk.

Then, he remembered what happened in his nightmare, but his instincts told him that now wasn't the time to think about it.

Edmund was on a mission – to capture the bandits on the lone islands. They'd been capturing animals, dwarves and young humans for them to catch the monarchs' attentions. Peter was supposed to go with his brother, but Edmund said that it was better for him to stay there. News travelled quickly than men and the bad people would know that the monarchs were looking for them, with the news that the High King's gone. It was better that Edmund would do this alone so that what their mission would not spread like wildfire, since he wasn't usually the target of the news.

"Why, what happened to the ship?" Edmund asked the crew.

"I don't know, sire. A sea serpent attacked the ship from below. There is a big hole near the bottom of the ship and not more than an hour, this ship might sink," the crew replied with a shaky voice.

"Oh no." Edmund ran for the door and went out of his cabin. His crews were everywhere – some were running. Some were shouting words he couldn't understand. Some were crouching over the left side of the ship, where the hole might be.

Edmund ran to those people and looked below. The hole was bigger than he expected. The man who woke him up might be wrong. This ship would sink in no more than quarter of an hour.

Edmund straightened and stepped back. He faced the panicking crowd.

"People, ready the life boats, please, as fast as you can! Or we'll drown with this ship!"

Edmund, then, ran towards the ladder that led to the bottom part of the ship, where the other cabins and rooms were.

"King Edmund, the others were already preparing the life boats but I think it's not enough," said a crew by the time Edmund set foot on the floor.

"It doesn't matter. We will try to fit ourselves in those. There might be an island near here anyway. Others will just swim toward that island and we could wait for help there," replied Edmund in a hurry.

Edmund couldn't believe this was happening to him right now. If this ship sank, what would happen back at Cair Paravel? His sisters and brother, what would happen to them? Narnia needed him. His siblings needed him. He couldn't die.

Suddenly, the whole ship shook. The whole ship went silent and Edmund stopped in his tracks. Then, someone screamed "Sea Serpent" and everyone went berserk again.

"No," he whispered. "Oh, no no no no no."

Edmund ascended again and was surprised to see the sea serpent. It had an arrow in its eye; someone might have shot it, and it was brilliant. They would quickly finish the serpent with it not having the ability to see clearly. But the lifeboats…

"Give me your crossbow!" said Edmund to a man in a shaky tone. The man handed it to Edmund.

"Now die, you ugly creature," mumbled Edmund as he lifted up the crossbow just in front of his face, point the tip of the arrow at the creature's head, and praying the arrow would sink deep into it.

But the ship shook again, this time much stronger that half of the crew went down on their knees. Edmund's knees buckled but managed to stay on his feet. He was about to make his target once again when a big, dark figure appeared at the corner of his eye. Edmund suddenly looked around and his eyes widened.

There was another sea serpent at the other side of the ship. This one's even bigger and wasn't as damaged as the serpent with an arrow on its eye. Edmund was about to shoot an arrow on its forehead when the tail of the undamaged sea serpent rose up and fell hard on the ship, splitting it in two.

This time, Edmund grabbed the railing at the edge of the ship using his right hand since he's holding his crossbow on his left. Both halves of the ship were slowly drowning. He sent an arrow again at the serpent but it missed. Another, missed. Another, missed.

Edmund dropped the crossbow when there were no arrows left. He was already holding onto the railings with his own hands to prevent him from falling from his shaky legs. People were screaming everywhere. The sea serpents continued to growl. The sound of arrows being sent toward the creatures. All these gave him a headache.

'_What am I going to do now? Peter, Susan, and Lucy. They might be worrying right now. I'm already too close to the place where the bandits stay. No way am I going to give up. Narnia needs me. I need to get going._'

But it was all too late. The damaged sea serpent's tail flew across the surface of the half of the ship where Edmund was, sending a man flying towards Edmund. Edmund, who was unaware of what had been happening, didn't have time to avoid the man. The man's head hit Edmund's and with the poor man, Edmund was falling into the sea.

The noise was all muffled and blurry by the time he united with the water. His head was aching from his and the man's head's collision. He opened his eyes and saw the wrecked boat beyond the shining surface of the water. He tried to swim upward but he was afraid he had also hurt his right arm so badly. That time he realized he had no chance anymore. He was going to die. Without even the knowledge of his siblings and loved ones back at Cair Paravel. Without even the knowledge of those who inhabited the country of Narnia that had trust on him, the just king.

He was going to die.

_Peter. Susan. Lucy. Help me._

_Please. Anyone._

_Aslan._

He couldn't breathe. His eyelids began to droop. He was already seeing the boat beyond the water through his eyelids when he thought he heard something roar from afar. The last of his breath went out and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Did you like it? If there are comments and suggestions, review this chapter! Also don't forget to Fav or Follow this fanfic :3 Just give this fanfic a shot. I promise to make this one better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up! YAY I was so excited about writing the second Chapter. Thank you for reviewing, fav-ing and following this fanfic! Really keeps me motivated because of you all. So yeah, I hope you'll like this chapter. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and Narnia and Hogwarts. They belong to C.S. Lewis and J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Professor, we cannot let the boy stay here. If we could only contact his family, he would send him home safely."

"No, Minerva. I think we couldn't."

These were the words he heard first when Edmund was already conscious, though he kept his eyes shut. They had been arguing when he was still asleep. They had been debating if Edmund would stay here, wherever this place was. Edmund fought back the urge to open his eyes and sit up and look at where he was. He didn't want to disturb them since he wanted to hear what they were going to say.

"Why couldn't we, Albus? What are we going to do with this helpless boy? His family might be worrying about him right now."

"He wasn't led to this place because of no reason. I think he is no ordinary boy, Minerva. I think he was led here because he has a mission to fulfil."

"What do you think is this mission ab-"

"I think the boy is already awake, Minerva. Let him explain to us what has happened to him."

Edmund froze on where he lay. Then, he opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a sort of a ward, with beds along the walls, parallel to each other. He was in a hospital maybe.

And what had happened came flooding in his mind. The hole. The sea serpents. The man flying toward him, knocking him off the ship. Him falling down into the water. The roar.

Edmund faced the two people who had been talking. The man – Albus – had a long, white beard and wore half-moon spectacles. The woman – Minerva – also wore spectacles. He had her hair tied in a bun at the back of her head and she wore a black, wide-brimmed hat, the tip of it pointing at the ceiling. They were both old.

"Umm, I'm sorry for not telling you I'm already awake. I just want to disturb you," said Edmund as he sat at the edge of the bed. His arm and head still ached a little. He touched his head lightly and realized they had put cloth around his head.

"No it's okay, young man. We are going to tell you what we've been talking about anyway," replied Albus with a smile. Minerva remained silent, her lips pursed.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, where am I?" asked Edmund, looking around curiously.

"You, young man, are in the hospital wing of Hogwarts," said Minerva. Edmund jumped since he was addressing Albus, not her.

"Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We're in Scotland," answered Minerva.

"And do you mind telling us where are you from?" asked Albus with a kind tone.

"Umm." Edmund didn't know what he was going to answer. He had been in Narnia for nearly a decade now, but he was originally from London. "F-Finchley. London."

"How did you get here? London's very far from where we are now," said Albus.

"I don't really know. I fell off a ship and drowned and got unconscious," said Edmund slowly. "And actually, umm, I wasn't in London when that accident happened."

"Then, where were you?"

"Do you know a country called Narnia?"

Albus and Minerva fell silent. They looked at each other, making Edmund confused.

"Just forget what I sa-"started Edmund.

"No, no. We actually know Narnia" cut off Albus. "What is your name, boy?"

"I'm Edmund Pevensie."

"You are one of the rulers of the country?"

"Yes, sir."

"So," started Albus. "What happened to you? Your siblings might be worrying about you."

So, Edmund explained to them first his mission to capture the bandits living in the islands east of Narnia. He told them all that has happened in the middle of his voyage. He told them how the sea serpents attacked them.

"And then I fell off the ship and drowned, I think," he finished. There was silence.

"And I just wanted – want – to know how did you find me?" asked Edmund, realizing that they didn't seem to know what to say.

"Well," said Minerva. "Argus Filch, the caretaker of this school, told us that he saw a lion emerging from the lake there and he said that you were lying over the animal's back. You seemed so unconscious, so Argus looked around for help and when he saw none, he looked back and saw you lying at the bank of the lake, dripping wet. The lion was gone and he didn't know where it went. He carried you to the entrance and he found us. He told us what had happened by the time we got you here. We're not really sure about the lion part, though."

Edmund's mind was reeling. Aslan helped him get out of the water. He saved him. But why did he lead him to this place? Is there a bigger mission that's in store for him here? Does this place have a relevance to his mission back in Narnia?

"So, do you want us to contact your siblings?" asked Albus.

"No. I think that lion led me here for some important reason. Something relevant to my mission," replied Edmund.

"Okay," said Albus, nodding. "But don't you want to tell them you're safe now? They might have already heard the news about your ship and they might be having a search now."

Edmund didn't reply instantly.

"Yes, I'll write to them," said Edmund after a moment. "But, how?"

"We'll send them through owl post, dear," said Minerva with a smile. The term 'owl post' was already self-explanatory to Edmund, but it didn't mean he didn't think this place was weird.

"Umm, your owl knows the way to Narnia, doesn't it?" asked Edmund.

"Of course, he knows. He knows every corners of the Earth," said Minerva with a wink.

"Thanks," said Edmund, giving her a smile.

Albus cleared his throat. "So, I believe we haven't introduced ourselves to you. By the way, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." He held out his hand, and Edmund shook it.

"And I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house," Professor McGonagall said as she also held out her hand.

"Uhh, Professor? What's a Gryffindor?" Edmund asked timidly as he shook her hand.

Professor McGonagall sighed, though she mixed it with a little smile. "Well, this is a school, isn't it? There are four houses in this school – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You are sorted by the sorting hat to your house during your very first night here at Hogwarts. Every house should have its head and I was picked as the head of the Gryffindor house."

"Okay," said Edmund, nodding slowly, realizing this place was cooler than he expected.

"We just wanted to ask you. How old are you, Edmund?" said Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm seventeen," Edmund replied.

"Perfect," said Professor McGonagall. Edmund stared at her.

"Why, what's perfect?"

"You said that you think that lion that led you to this place, Hogwarts, led you for some important reason. Something relevant to your mission," said Albus. "So, you're saying that you are staying here for a while."

"Yes. Yes, I did," said Edmund slowly.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, are you willing to be a student here at Hogwarts?"

"W-What?"

"Do you want to be a student here at Hogwarts?"

"W-Why are you offering me this?" asked Edmund, who was in shock. "You know, witchcraft and wizardry isn't my thing."

"Why, don't you want to discover new things?" asked Albus. "And we can't just make you a servant here, can we? You're more than that."

Edmund thought about this for a moment. Of course, he's more than that. He's a King. Though he's not a student, either. But being a student here was better than being ordered around, wasn't it? And he might learn something that could help him fulfil his mission.

"Okay, I'll be a student here at Hogwarts."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So how was it? Tell me your insights, comments and suggestions by reviewing this chapter! **

**And I know, Hermione hasn't appeared in the story yet, BUT she might in the next chapter! Hopefully. Haha but there's a chance so keep your fingers crossed.**

**So yeah, don't forget to review this chapter. 'Fav' and Follow if you want to know what's going to happen next. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, another Chapter is up! So literally a couple hours ago, I wasn't really motivated to create the next Chapter UNTIL I visited my account and saw that this fanfic has 7 reviews so far! I can't believe it! So, I typed in this Chapter within 2 hours haha. This chapter is longer than the first two chapters so I hope you'll enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: The places and the characters, except the ones who aren't in the books, are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling ad C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

"Okay, that's settled," said Professor Dumbledore as he straightened up. "Just to you know, Edmund, students here at Hogwarts start studying in their first year. There are seven years of schooling. Every student should start in their first year and only in their first year. You couldn't skip years. A first year should be eleven years old and by the time he graduates, he is seventeen. And since you're seventeen, and we have no choice, you shall be in the seventh year at Hogwarts.

"And because of that, automatically putting you in your seventh year because of your age, we have to enchant and put in every student's minds that you've been at Hogwarts since your first year, so as to avoid confusion."

Edmund nodded slowly, understanding every word Dumbledore had said. He looked at the Professor, who was smiling as if his decision was very clever, which was true.

"Okay, but I'm sorry for being a burden. Enchanting people's minds must be tiring for you, since I bet there are many students here." Then, Edmund hesitated. "Wait, you're going to enchant their minds one-by-one, aren't you?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, but it was Professor McGonagall who answered. "No, of course not. Just a flick of our wands and their minds are already enchanted."

"Wow," whispered Edmund. He was sure. This place was really cool.

"So, are you feeling well?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, I think so." Edmund stretched his arms and felt nothing. The pain was already gone. He craned his neck. No pain. He touched his head lightly. No pain, either. "Yeah, I already feel well."

"Good," said Professor McGonagall. "So do you mind going off for a shopping?"

* * *

Edmund fell out from a fireplace. A moment ago he and the two professors were inside Dumbledore's office. They were explaining to Edmund the Floo Network and how it's done. And next he was stepping into a big fireplace, soot clouding around his feet like smoke. Then Professor McGonagall held out a small pot and inside was gray, fine dust.

"Floo powder," Dumbledore had said.

Then, McGonagall told him to grab the dust inside the pot as much as his hand could hold.

"Say 'Diagon Alley' before throwing it below," Professor McGonagall had said. "And don't forget to speak very clearly."

Edmund did what she had said. He sure did speak very clearly because he was afraid he might go to some place that was not Diagon Alley.

And after a quick moment of feeling nauseous and his body not touching anything but seemed like wind, he slid out of the fireplace into a high-ceilinged room.

Edmund slowly got up, looking at his clothes. He was covered in soot and ashes. He dusted the front of his jeans and shirt with his hands, though he was hopeless since his hands were also dirty with dust.

Edmund looked around. He was in a room that seemed like a basement of a shop. The room was dimly lit, with boxes – both opened and untouched – at the three corners. In the ceiling at one corner was an open trapdoor and below it was a spiral staircase. There were also tables and counters and weird things on top of them – weird-shaped cages, bottles of neon green liquid, weird-looking masks, and the like. Edmund reached out a hand to touch one of the things but something held him back. Maybe it wasn't safe to touch any of these items, so he put his hand on his side again. Edmund looked to his left and found a mirror, his reflection inside it. He looked terrible, with the ashes on his face and all.

Then, he heard a faint pop behind him. He turned around and saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore standing in front of fireplace where he got out. He wondered how he got there but he didn't think now was the time to ask them such questions.

"So," Professor Dumbledore said, cheerfully. "So, before we get out here in this… room, let us flick our wands first to enchant the people's minds here."

"Okay," Edmund said slowly, feeling very excited at the moment that he couldn't help but smile.

And so, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall simultaneously flicked their wands, and sparks went out the tips of those.

"Now, we get out," Professor McGonagall, shivering a little bit. Edmund couldn't blame her. This room was creepy.

They ascended the spiral staircase and went through the trapdoor. They found themselves in another empty room, but Edmund could already hear noises. People talking to each other. Edmund felt a pang of joy.

They went through the door that led to the main room and the people went silent. They stopped in their tracks, and Edmund had a chance to look around.

They were in a shop crowded with people. The shop was lit with bright lights and there were shelves lined the walls. On the shelves were bottles of colourful things that seemed like candies and sweets. Fortunately, Edmund could restrain himself from running to the shelves and opening the bottles.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, what a surprise!"

Edmund turned his head to where the sound came from and saw a middle-aged man behind the counters at the far end of the room. He went out of the counter and approached us. He had a bald hair and a white goatee. He wore an apron above his button down shirt and a pair of slacks.

"I know, Winston. We were just in… the mood to roam around Diagon Alley to ensure that everything's fine. That nothing bad is happening," added Professor Dumbledore.

"Okay, sir. If you apparated in the basement, I'm terribly sorry it's a mess. Oh, I should have fixed it earlier this morning." The man – Winston – muttered the last sentence.

"No, it's okay. We really didn't stay long in the basement. We didn't mind," said Professor McGonagall with a smile.

Then, after a short conversation with Winston, they got out of the candy shop.

Then, they found themselves at a narrow alley, with shops lined at both sides. There were also people milling around and talking to each other. These shops weren't like other shops Edmund usually saw in London. There were shops where anybody could buy their wands, shops where anybody could buy their school robes, shops where anybody could buy almost anything.

Two girls passed the three of us, looking at Edmund.

Smiling at Edmund.

"Hi, Edmund," they both said.

"H-Hi," Edmund greeted back, trying to smile.

And they walked away, giggling. Edmund wondered who those two girls could be. School mates? Batch mates? Friends?

"So, where shall we start?" said Professor Dumbledore, smiling.

Edmund, of course, didn't answer since he hadn't been in that place before.

"Oh, Edmund," said Professor Dumbledore said, as if he just realized he was there. He began to pat his sides. "What if you pick which among these things are we going to buy first?" Then he handed me a piece of parchment.

On the parchment was a list of school supplies, and, of course, it wasn't the usual school supplies he and his sibling used to buy in London. He read all the things they needed to buy and he already picked among the items.

"Books," said Edmund, handing the parchment to Professor Dumbledore. "I'm curious about the titles. I want to see what they look like."

"Okay, then," said Professor Dumbledore. "Now, we go to the bookstore."

And so, they went off through the crowd of people. Every now and then, people greeted the two professors. And every now and then, somebody greeted Edmund and walked away, giggling. Edmund found it really weird that with just a flick of the two professors' wands, some people automatically become his friend, meanwhile they're complete strangers to Edmund.

And before Edmund even noticed it, they were at the bookstore. The bookstore was thrice bigger than the other shops, though it still looked as if the space wasn't enough. They went inside the store, and it was like if you dropped a needle from above, it wouldn't reach the floor because of lack of space. There was a staircase attached to one side of the room, and shelves of books aligned the walls.

"Edmund, why don't you, uhh, go outside this store first?" said Professor McGonagall. "We will take care of buying your books." Edmund could only afford to nod and went outside through the crowd.

Edmund went through the doors and was relieved to breathe fresh air again. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and unconsciously turned around.

And when he turned around he bumped into someone. He heard that someone gasped, and inferred that that someone was a girl. Books – maybe half a dozen – fell from her arms and onto the ground with heavy thuds. Then, she quickly crouched down to pick them up. Since the books seemed very heavy and he felt awkward not helping the stranger, he also crouched down and helped her pick the books.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault," Edmund said as he picked up the books. The girl, however, didn't talk.

There was only one book left on the ground, and he grabbed it to pick it up, at the same time the girl reached for it.

Their hands touched and the girl's hand jerked away.

They straightened up, and Edmund gave the books to her. Now, he saw the face of the girl clearly. The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She was half a head shorter than him, and by the look of her face and the half a dozen books in her arms she seemed like a very bright person.

"I-I'm sorry," said Edmund. "It was my fault. I hope I didn't hurt you or anything."

Without Edmund knowing the reason, the girl's face hardened.

"I hope I didn't hurt you or anything?" she repeated what I'd just said. _"I hope I didn't HURT you or ANYTHING?!"_

The surrounding quieted a little. People must have stopped to look at us. Edmund looked at the girl in front of me, whose eyes were bulging.

_'Maybe I have hit her very badly.' _he thought.

"I-I don't know wha-"

_"You don't know what I'm talking about?!_" the girl half-screamed. "_What, have you bumped your head so hard that you forgot what happened?!_"

_'This girl is overreacting!' _he thought.

"I-"

"_Oh, well maybe you have because you're stupid_!" shouted the girl. Then she took a deep breath, calming herself. "Let me tell you what happened. You hurt me. I've been on your side since 4th year and yet, you acted like you don't care. Or you just don't really care. You are so stupid, you know that? You are stupid enough to not realize and acknowledge the great things I did to you. And we were just apart from each other for two weeks, and- and you got yourself a girlfriend who- who doesn't deserve you. Who had not done great things for you like I'd done."

Edmund was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say, as he didn't know what happened and he didn't know who this girl is. Then, he saw that the girl had written something on the edge of the pages of the book.

Hermione.

It might be her name. The problem is, he wasn't sure about how to pronounce it.

"Her-Hermyon-"

The girl – Hermione – laughed loudly, throwing her head back. She faced Edmund again with an expression that was amused, sad, and angry at the same time.

"You just got yourself a girlfriend, and you don't remember how to pronounce my name anymore?" said Hermione while laughing a little, her laugh pained. "Or is it because you've bumped your head?"

"Look, I-"

But Hermione already turned around and stormed away, the tip of her hair slid lightly across Edmund's chin. Everyone who had stopped to watch them fight had already gone to their businesses. Edmund looked around and no one seemed to dare meet his eyes. He sighed, and leaned against the wall beside the door of the bookstore, his hands in his pockets.

Hermione. Who was she in fake Edmund's life? Why was she angry at him? Of course, she had already told her what happened but she didn't explain every detail of the whole story. She'd been on his side since 4th grade. What was she, his girlfriend? Or best friend?

Whoever that girl was in fake Edmund's life, he's going to get things straight between the two of them. And because of what Hermione did in a public place a while ago, he knew getting things straight would not be too easy for him.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I own Winston if you're wondering. So, did you like it? At last, Hermione has appeared! Hoorah! Tell me your insights, comments, and suggestions by reviewing this chapter. Also, if you want to know what going to happen next, fav/follow this fanfic! I love you if you do. You all keep me motivated to continue writing this fanfic.**


End file.
